Invasion of Earth
Invasion of Earth is a storyline arc that takes place after Smirnoff's Betrayal and before the Retaliation at Chut. It spans from mission 12 to 13. Summary The arc begins with Smirnoff meeting Malkor aboard his ship, overseeing the completion of a data transfer containing the Terran defence procedures of Earth. Malkor appreciates the efforts of the traitorous admiral and assures him, that after they conquer Earth, Smirnoff will be given the planet in order to rule it in the name of the Mantis empire, and the admiral leaves smiling deviously. In the meantime a Terran command conference takes place, with Halsey, Elan, Blackwell, Benson and the Commander discussing the situation. Blackwell states that the straggler fleet Smirnoff has lead him and Hawkes to was a decoy, and was able to track another fleet heading for Earth. Elan remarked it is consistent with Mantis behaviour to sacrifice many for a higher purpose. Time is running short, as Smirnoff and his Mantis allies quickly approach to initiate a sneak attack. Halsey attempts to warn the forces stationed in the homeworld sector, but transmissions are jammed. However, Benson remarks that the main fleet cannot leave Delta Sector because Terran and Celareon colonies there are still under attack. Blackwell desides to take the Earth front with Hawkes, while the rest will remain to defend Quasili and Epsilon. Blackwell and Hawkes are able to escape from Corlar, which has already been taken by a Mantis raiding party, and after they reached Ghelen, already under attack by the Mantis fleet, Smirnoff joins the fight in Quasili. The Mantis wave is beaten, but Smirnoff manages to escape using a Portal device installed on his Dreadnought. Shortly after, Blackwell and Hawkes reach Perilon before the Mantis, and the communications are restored. Blackwell is baffled with the way Smirnoff could use the technology, because normally it requires a Forger, but notes it's possible that he has a Forger's creation module on-board. After heavy fighting in Epsilon, Blackwell and Hawkes finally reach Sol. Someone from TNR is able to warn the Earth of the invasion, so the inhabitants could prepare to fight. Many are scared, while Buddy Burns advertises his ship market on TNR for all the people willing to stand in Earth's defence. Admiral Halsey tasks the Commander to focus his efforts on Earth's defence, while Hawkes issues a speech similar to the one used by Winston Churchill, his kinsman and a Terran historical figure - in order to motivate the fleet. Several hours later, a deadly battle for survival both in space and on the planet begins. The Mantis have used the Portal technology to spawn their fleet in the corners of Sol, as well as Earth proper. It takes many waves of the Mantis to cripple the defences, but they are unsuccessful in destroying the headquarters. Some time later, Smirnoff finally appears with a Terran fleet loyal to him. Malkor also briefly appears, but departs stating he has more important matters to attend to. After a harsh exchange of words and attacks, his ship is finally destroyed, but his fate afterwards is unknown, though he is believed dead. The raiding party retreats as soon as the leader of the group is defeated, and Earth is saved, albeit damaged with many casualties. Alternate conclusion With Terran forces decimated in the space battle, Smirnoff contacts Malkor aboard his flagship in order to conclude his bargain and allow the Mantis to install him as the ruler of Earth's vassal government. However, Malkor has no intention of allowing the Earth to pose any further threat to Mantis' dominance in the galaxy and betrays Smirnoff, then orders to fire a doomsday device from his Tiamat, which destroys Earth's atmosphere and leaves only a scorched husk of a planet, wiping out the entire human race inhabiting it. The same result of the Frontier Wars also occurs if Retaliation at Chut fails. Missions * Survival of the Fittest * Remember the Alamo!